Uroki rządzenia
by Arianka
Summary: Praca w brytyjskim rządzie wiąże się czasem z niespodziankami... Świątecznie dla Filigranki.


Świąteczny mikołajek dla **Filigranki**, która na liście życzeń miała kontakty Mycrofta ze światem magicznym.

A przy okazji wszystkim Wesołych Świąt!

* * *

**Uroki rządzenia**

Kominek migotał wesoło, nadając gabinetowi przyjemną atmosferę. Mężczyzna siedzący za ciężkim dębowym biurkiem odłożył ostatni raport na blat i zakręcił pióro. Wisząca na oparciu krzesła marynarka sugerowała, że tego wieczoru pozwolił sobie na pewne rozluźnienie.

Uważał, że ma do tego prawo. Ostatnie tygodnie były istną gehenną, ale w końcu czego innego można się spodziewać po wyborach? Do zwykłych obowiązków i pilnowania, by Wielka Brytania działała jak należy, doszła konieczność kontrolowania chaosu, który pojawiał się w gorącym okresie przedwyborczym. W tej chwili skończyło się już liczenie głosów, wyniki zostały oficjalnie ogłoszone, a nowy premier – zaprzysiężony. Z tego powodu Mycroft Holmes, któremu zręcznymi posunięciami udało się przepchać odpowiedniego kandydata na odpowiednie stanowisko, pozwolił sobie na lampkę brandy w pracy przed powrotem do domu. Proponowano mu wprawdzie zasłużony urlop, ale odmówił, świadomy nawału pracy, który czekałby go po powrocie. Na wakacje pojedzie później, gdy nowy premier zadomowi się w swoim gabinecie i dogada się jakoś z powstającym rządem.

xxx

Podczas gdy Mycroft Holmes relaksował się po ciężkim dniu, w innym gabinecie atmosfera była raczej nerwowa. Tutaj także płonął ogień w kominku, lecz te płomienie błyskały na zielono, a unosząca się między nimi głowa prowadziła ożywioną dyskusję z drobnym mężczyzną klęczącym przed kominkiem dla wygody.

- Albercie, zrozum! To czwarty z kolei mugolski premier od czasu upadku Czarnego Pana.

- I dowie się o naszym istnieniu jeszcze dziś wieczorem – zapewnił Minister Magii. – Poczekam, aż minie cały ten szał. Zależy nam, żeby dowiedział się premier, nie wszyscy naokoło – przypomniał chłodno. – Rufusie, pamiętaj o zasadach!

- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. – Były Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeur pokręcił energicznie siwą czupryną. - To czwarty z kolei premier, którego mamy zawiadomić, a za którego plecami działa ktoś inny. Uważam, że najwyższy czas, by wtajemniczyć także i jego.

- Masz na myśli tego… tego… - Albert Nightingale przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego określenia, ale poddał się. Z tego, co słyszał od swoich ludzi, szara eminencja mugolskiego rządu była osobą na wskroś logiczną, co stanowiło potencjalne problemy z przekonaniem, że magia istnieje.

Mycroft Holmes to inteligentny człowiek – przypomniał Scrimgeur. – Skoro tak naprawdę to on ma wpływy i często decydujący głos w najważniejszych dla Anglii sprawach, sądzę, że powinien znać prawdę. A jako osoba kierująca się logiką sam będzie zabiegał o to, żeby nikt nie wiedział o jego kontaktach z czarodziejami.

- Może i racja… - mruknął niechętnie Nightingale. Mało go nęciła perspektywa dwóch wizyt, zamiast jednej. – Dobrze, w takim razie pójdę najpierw do niego – poddał się.

xxx

Zielony refleks w kominku sprawił, że Mycroft Holmes spojrzał w tamtą stronę znad gazety. Uniósł nieznacznie brwi, widząc, jak z płomieni wyłania się niski człowieczek w szkarłatnym szlafroczku, żywo przypominającym ulubiony szlafrok brata, po czym odsunął od siebie kieliszek z brandy i spokojnie powrócił do czytania. To pewnie kwestia zmęczenia, pomyślał, całkowicie ignorując znaczące chrząknięcia. Doczyta artykuł do końca i zawiadomi Antheę, by wezwała samochód. Wróci do domu, wypije herbatę i może nawet się wyśpi…

- Khem, khem – odkaszlnął głośniej obcy. – Czy pan mnie nie widzi?

Podchwytliwe pytanie, ale Mycroft miał zbyt duże doświadczenie w ignorowaniu brata, by dać się złapać na tak dziecinne zagranie. Spokojnie przeglądał dalej kolumnę sportową, uznawszy, że ma dosyć polityki na dzień dzisiejszy.

- Panie Holmes, mówię do pana! – zniecierpliwił się natrętny człowieczek w szlafroku. Mycroft zerknął kątem oka i zauważył, że w jego ręce pojawił się patyk. Hmm, interesujące.

Zaraz też zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej interesująco, bo gazeta, którą Holmes czytał, zamknęła się z szelestem i pofrunęła prosto w ręce obcego. W tym momencie Mycroft zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktoś mu czegoś nie dosypał do ulubionego trunku. Co mu się również nie podobało, to fakt, że ten śmieszny człowieczek zna jego imię, podczas gdy on nie wiedział, z kim ma wątpliwą przyjemność. No chyba, że to był osobliwy wytwór jego pobudzonej czymś wyobraźni.

- Z kim mam przyjemność? – zapytał na próbę, ciekaw, co też takiego wymyśli jego wyobraźnia, jeśli oczywiście to _był _wytwór wyobraźni.

- Albert Nightingale, Minister Magii – przedstawił się oficjalnie człowieczek, utwierdzając Mycrofta w przekonaniu, że to jednak nie halucynacja. Jego analityczny umysł nie wpadłby na coś tak nielogicznego jak minister magii. Co to w ogóle miałoby być? No chyba, że to pokrętny tytuł dla ministra finansów. Nie zgadzało się natomiast nazwisko.

- I przyszedł pan w celu…? – Uprzejmie jadowite pytanie zawisło w powietrzu jak tłusty pająk na nici.

- Mamy zwyczaj informowania każdego nowego premiera o istnieniu społeczności czarodziejów wśród obywateli brytyjskich – oświadczył sztywno Nightingale. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to dla pana…

- Pomylił pan gabinety – przerwał mu chłodno Mycroft. – Żeby być ścisłym, budynki także. Nie jestem premierem i nigdy nie miałem takich zamiarów – wytknął zniesmaczony. Jeśli już ktoś chciał robić nowemu premierowi głupie dowcipy, mógł przedtem sprawdzić podstawowe informacje.

- Tak, tak, wiem, panie Holmes – zapewnił człowieczek w szlafroku. – Wiemy również, że to pan stanowi stałą w wiecznie zmieniającym się mugolskim rządzie. Popełniliśmy błąd, zawiadamiając za każdym razem jedynie premiera.

- Jeśli przyszedł pan z idiotycznymi żartami, to również pomylił pan gabinety. – Mycroft sięgnął do przycisku na biurku. – Antheo, pozwól do mnie.

Nightingale wyraźnie zrobił się nerwowy. Zadreptał przy kominku, opuścił rękę z patykiem.

- Co pan robi?! Przeciętni mugole nie mogą o nas wiedzieć! – obruszył się, a potem machnął patykiem w kierunku drzwi. Po drugiej stronie Anthea szarpnęła za klamkę, ale na próżno.

- Do czego pan zmierza? – Polityk w Mycrofcie nie stracił panowania nad sobą, choć znalazł się w potencjalnie niebezpiecznej sytuacji, natomiast holmesowska natura sięgnęła do szuflady po broń.

- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, że wbrew temu, co sądził pan dotąd, magia istnieje i ma się całkiem dobrze. W ogólnym interesie jednak leży, by fakt ten pozostał w tajemnicy. – Gdy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte, Nightingale odzyskał spokój. Machnął tym swoim patykiem, bo Mycroft nie był skłonny użyć określenia _różdżka_ nawet w myślach, i nagle lampka na biurku zatrzepotała papuzimi skrzydłami. Papuga zaskrzeczała, obleciała gabinet i ponownie usiadła na biurku już jako lampka. Jedynym problemem była wtyczka, przed chwilą zmieniona w ogon, która teraz wisiała luźno, zamiast tkwić w kontakcie.

- Cóż, to było... intrygujące - przyznał spokojnie Mycroft. Lata doświadczenia zrobiły swoje, Holmes wydawał się być w ogóle nieporuszony faktem, że jego lampa dopiero co miała skrzydła.

Nightingale z kolei był zaskoczony opanowaniem polityka. Odchrząknął, opuścił rękę z patykiem i wyraźnie nie wiedział, jak się zachować.

- Ma pan do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę? - zagadnął uprzejmie Mycroft, zniecierpliwiony milczeniem intruza. - Pora jest późna, za chwilę nie zastanie pan premiera - podpowiedział.

- Ach, tak, tak. - Człowieczek w szlafroczku pokiwał głową. - Powinien był już dostać wiadomość.

- Będzie pan łaskaw odblokować drzwi. - Mycroft nie uznał za stosowne zapytać, w jaki sposób premier został powiadomiony.

- Och, jasne. - Nightingale machnął patykiem. - Miło było pana poznać, panie Holmes. Gdy będzie trzeba, niewykluczone, że będziemy się kontaktować.

- Antheo! - zawołał znów Mycroft i tym razem drzwi otworzyły się bez protestów, ukazując nieco zaskoczoną asystentkę.

- Och, nie wiedziałam, że ma pan gościa.

- Pan Nightingale właśnie wychodzi - oświadczył Mycroft znacząco, wiedząc doskonale, że Anthea go zrozumie. Taki ton oznaczał, że Mycroft Holmes nie życzy sobie towarzystwa, a opuszczającemu należy wskazać najkrótszą drogę do wyjścia. No, może niekoniecznie do wyjścia tym razem. - Zaprowadź go proszę do gabinetu premiera. - Krótki spacer na drugą stronę ulicy z pewnością nie zaszkodzi ani Anthei, ani niepożądanemu gościowi.

- Oczywiście, sir. - Jeśli Anthea zastanawiała się, skąd Nightingale wziął się w gabinecie Holmesa, to również nie dała tego po sobie poznać. W końcu Mycroft zatrudniał profesjonalistów.

Nightingale, wyraźnie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, skłonił się sztywno na pożegnanie i poszedł za Antheą. Mycroft wrócił do biurka i sięgnął po gazetę, by skończyć artykuł przed powrotem do domu. Gdy czytał kolumnę sportową, gdzieś podświadomie pobrzmiewało mu jedno z ulubionych stwierdzeń brata. Gdy wyeliminujesz niemożliwe, wszystko, co pozostanie, nieważne jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.

Cóż, życie pokazało właśnie, że nawet Mycroft Holmes nie widział jeszcze wszystkiego.


End file.
